


Dear Dr. O.

by IJM



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 22:05:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18226010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IJM/pseuds/IJM
Summary: Dr. Obrecht's advice column is becoming popular with the residents of Port Charles





	Dear Dr. O.

**Author's Note:**

> Not for profit.  
> No claim of ownership of characters.

_Dear Dr. O.,_

_I recently discovered I am pregnant in my late 40’s. Because of my age and previous complications with pregnancies I have a high risk of stroke. The stroke risk also means I should not take birth control pills. How can I explain this in small words, simple terms to my husband so that he will take responsibility for contraception? He has impregnated at least 8 other women that I know of, so it is a pattern for him._

_Mob Mama_

 

Dear Mob Mama,

Your husband sounds like the kind of man who would not listen to medical advice since he is aware of the risks to your health and still did not use protection. Therefore, my best advice for you is to cut him off. You may take this advice figuratively or literally. Either way will accomplish your goals.

Dr. O.

 

_Dear Dr. O.,_

_My boyfriend is terminally ill and wants to have sex. I am not ready for this step in my life, but I feel pressured to fulfill his dying wish. What should I do?_

_Pressured Princess_

 

Dear Pressured Princess,

Only you can determine when the time is right for you to become sexually active. Boys have been using that dying wish excuse since the beginning of time. Practically speaking, from a medical perspective, if your boyfriend is indeed terminally ill, it is very likely that your first sexual experience will be disappointing for both of you anyway. It is not your obligation to use your body in any way that you do not want.

Dr. O.

 

_Dear Dr. O.,_

_I was recently involved in a car accident that damaged my kidneys to the extent that I need a transplant. What should I expect, should a donor kidney be found?_

_Pancaked Policewoman_

 

Dear Pancaked Policewoman,

You should prepare yourself for the following: finding a matching donor organ is not a simple or quick process. You may have to undergo dialysis prior to any surgery. You may experience swelling in your extremities, nausea, loss of appetite, failure to produce enough urine, changes in blood pressure, and general fatigue. After surgery you may experience pain, kidney rejection or failure, blood clots, infection, or heart problems. You will need to take medication to prevent rejection of the organ if the transplant is successful and you will need to be isolated for a period of time to avoid infections. Good luck.

Dr. O.

 

_Dear Dr. O.,_

_I believe I need therapy to recover from my experience with my last therapist.  Long story short, his identical twin took over his life and attempted to frame and then murder me. He also shared my personal history with law enforcement which was a deeply personal violation of my trust. I realize my real therapist did not do those things, but it’s hard to be in the same room with him when someone with his face nearly ended my life. I also am wary of trusting any other therapist because I am afraid that he will betray my trust too. Is there a medically based alternative to psychotherapy?_

_Framed & Filleted_

 

Dear Framed & Filleted,

You have certainly been through a traumatic experience. While you may talk to a general practitioner about medication to help with anxiety or depression, talk therapy is still one of the best ways to work through emotional problems. I suggest you find another therapist, check into his/her background to make sure he/she does not have a twin, discuss your apprehension about working with another therapist to determine if he/she is a suitable candidate for a therapist, and make an informed decision. If that therapist does not fit your needs, keep looking. An alternative you may wish to pursue is art therapy. I know for a fact that General Hospital has an incredible art therapist. I personally hired him.  I wish you healing and happiness.

Dr. O.

 

_Dear Dr. O.,_

_I am a newlywed, though my husband and I have been together for a few years. I have three children from previous relationships (none were planned). I feel like I have finally found a man with whom I really want to have a baby. I’m in good shape physically. My husband is too, though he has had a major illness in the past. My other children all have their own issues to deal with and my husband has been an incredible father figure for them all. Do you think that having another child would have a negative affect on the family dynamic?_

_Exploding Ovaries_

 

Dear Exploding Ovaries,

This is a question more appropriate for a psychiatrist. However, you and your husband should make a responsible decision that you both agree upon. If you have the emotional, financial, and physical means to take care of another child, nothing should stop you from expanding your family. However, I do advise you to avoid Mob Mama’s husband at all costs. I hope your husband is more responsible when it comes to what's best for both of your health needs.

Dr. O.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random idea I had, taking a shot at humor instead of angst. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
